To Lose, To Save
by RagChinaDoll
Summary: The team thought they were dealing with a routine hostage situation; a druggie looking for a fix, what they didn't expect was to deal with another hostage situation involving their own truck and Spike. Not as funny as it sounds. Main Character Death. Greg blame. Includes an alternative ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: To Lose, To Save**

**Summary: The team thought they were dealing with a routine hostage situation; a druggie looking for a fix, what they didn't expect was to deal with another hostage situation involving their own truck and Spike. Not as funny as it sounds. Main Character Death.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognisable names, nor will I ever. I own the plot and unrecognisable names. **

**Spoilers: Although it is set in season 1(ish) because it's the only season that I have seen from beginning to end multiple times, there may be some slight spoilerish comments for later season's. They are just passing mentions and some readers may just read past them and not realise, but to be safe I'll mention here.**

**Warnings: Main character death and mentions of suicide. **

**A/N: This story has changed direction so many times I've lost count. I'll tell more at the end of the story because I don't want to spoil the story. **

**-Chapter One-**

_A car's engine running but not moving, shards of glass swimming within a cocktail of blood and rain, the air scented with the musk of sweat, blood, and burning fuel. _

_One person face, cut and bleeding while his eyes burned with tears. Four guns trained on him as he toyed with his own gun with shaking hands. _

"_Lower your weapon or so help me!" one yelled as the swaying man drew his weapon to his head._

"_Sorry." _

_A bullet was fired. _

_Two men entered the side door of the truck, engine still running. Once in they wasted no time to reach their friend. One kneeled beside the bleeding man on the floor as the other stood in shock. _

_The man on the floors head lulled to the side as the other shook his shoulder. _

"_Spike!"_

**-Two Hours Earlier-**

"Spike, soon as you get the location of the bother let me know. He may be our best way in," Greg said as he walked out of the operating truck.

They were currently working a hot call involving a hostage situation at an entrainment rental store. According to witnesses the subject had barricaded himself in a back room of the store with seven civilians including the store owner, deputy manager, and the boyfriend of one of their witnesses.

They had managed to identify the subject after Spike had hacked into the 'way too easy' security footage. The subject was a; Charlie Gideon, 47 year old, unemployed, and recently released from prison after serving five years of a seven year sentence. His brother, Stuart Gideon, 39 year old police officer, was registered as his guardian after it was revealed that Charlie had a mild form of autism, the reason for his early release, with an additional case of cocaine addiction.

The current theories running around the heads of the SRU team was: was this s case of a druggie after money to score or was Charlie after money for some other reason. The team were also worried about the effects a forced entry would have on Charlie and his fragile mental state, which is why Spike was given the task of tracking down the brother and getting all information he could about the brothers Gideon.

In his search so far he had found out that Charlie was the oldest brother, both mother and father had an extensive criminal history ranging from drug abuse to handling stolen property, when Charlie was 11 both parents died of an overdose leaving the two children in the care of their elderly grandparents, the grandmother died when Charlie was 22 eight years later the grandfather died, the year after Charlie served his first year in prison for GBH.

In all Spike wasn't surprised about Charlie's history, but when he began reading about Stuart his eyebrow rose.

When Stuart was 22 he enrolled with the police after being declined from the army and has remained in the same position for the course of his sixteen years as an officer. As Spike scanned though Stuart's service record red flags popped up in his head.

"Boss, the brother is on suspension?" Spike said, a puzzled expression gracing his face while he scanned though a report on his screen, "no reason given as to why just that he's suspended until further notice. It does note that there have been concerns about his current mental status."

After clicking a link to further reports alarms bells replaces the red flags as he looked at the flashing box on his screen, "Bo…" he began but the sensation of the cold metal of a gun against his neck stopped his lips from continuing.

"Stand up and turn around," a voice behind him ordered, the gun not moving as he commanded every muscle in his body tensing as he did.

All he could see of the man was the outstretched arm, hand firmly holding the gun that shinned under the white glow emanating from the many computer screens. For one second he was almost blinded as the gun flashed across the air colliding with his temple causing him to become dazed. Before he could fall to the floor the man's over hand took a firm grip on his head by his hair, pulling so tight he thought he felt a couple of hairs being pulled out by the roots.

"I'm sorry about this, but if you cooperate it will be easier," the voice whispered as his mic was yanked from his ear.

Before Spike could respond he was pushed backwards so his body would collide with the desk behind him, his head striking against the cold metal. As he recovered on the floor he could put a name and a face to his attacker, after all he had only just been reading about him.

Stuart knelt in front of him, a roll of duct tape in hand, "I'll try to be careful," he whispered as he placed a torn piece of tape across Spikes lips and then another piece around his hands binding them together, "but this has to be done, I have to do this, it's my fault, I have to deal with it," he rambled on as he stood.

Spike looked up in panic as he watched Stuart toy with the gun in his hand before he placed it on the desk. The kick was aimed at his chest leaving him breathing in the adhesive of the tape that slightly covered his mouth, the next two where aimed at his stomach, four, five and six hit his arms and legs, the seventh and the last hit him between his shoulder blade and neck leaving him reeling on the floor blood pooling in his mouth after he bit his lip.

As he watch Stuart search the desks an idea came to him. Very awkwardly, he pulled the radio from his pocket, and after muting it he placed it behind the bin under the desk, making sure that the correct button had pressure on it.

Stuart pulled him out from under the desk by his legs shoving a phone in his face as he ripped the tape from his lips, "who's in charge out there?"

"Charlie, it's Greg Parker of the SRU again, just seeing how you are. It'd be really great if you could answer the phone so we could speak to each other, it'd be real nice to hear your side of things."

He waited a while but once again, no answer came from Charlie who just continued to walk in front of the seven scared hostages who were all sitting on the floor huddled together. One of the hostages in the room was still crying and each time Charlie walked past her she would inch closer to who they guessed was her older brother because of the likeness in feature they shared.

"Look Charlie, all we're concerned about is getting everybody out of this alive we'd like to have your help with that," he stopped to think, lowering the bullhorn he turned to his team behind him, "Spike any word on the brothers ETA?"

He waited for a reply but nothing came.

"Spike, you hearing me bud? Any word on when the brother will get here?" he repeated, voice rising slightly. He waited longer but still there was no reply, he turned and began to walk towards the truck, "Spike if you've taken now as an opportunity to take a cat nap I will not be impressed."

He was about a meter away from the truck when his phone began to ring, "Hay Spike, trouble with the coms?"

"_Spike can't talk right now." _

All the colour was drained from his face, "who is it that I am speaking with now then?" he asked. Ed and Jules, whom were standing near noticed the change in both his voice and appearance.

"What's going on?" Jules questioned as she stepped closer.

Greg raised one hand to silence her as his other hand holding the phone lowered and hit the speaker button in one quick action, "I'm Sargent Greg Parker of SRU, who am I talking to?" he repeated his question while trying to keep his voice calm. He wasn't doing that part well.

"_Well Sargent Greg Parker of SRU you can call me," he stopped and for a moment Greg thought he may have hung up, "call me Nathan Grants okay?" he asked, his voice taking a higher attitude. _

"Okay Nathan, you want to tell me what you're doing with one of my officer's phone?" he blanked out the shocked expression that Jules face morphed into.

Ed for his part just stood there, expression unreadable as he starred at the truck, his fingers tightening around the gun he held.

"_He gave it to me, how else do you think I would get it?"_

Greg cleared his throat as he processed that statement. He had hoped this was a mix up; that maybe Spike had dropped his phone on his way inn, he hoped that Spike would come out of the truck and stop his rising fear. "How is Spike? I'd like to know if he's there with you."

They had been joined by Lew, Sam and Wordy who had noticed that something was wrong. Before any of them could think of asking a question they all heard the pain filled cry drift from the phone in Greg's hand.

"Does that answer your question Greg Parker? Now I want my br…my friend to be released NOW, or this," another cry of pain echoed from the small speaker, "will be the last time you hear anything from Spike!"

The next thing they all heard was the beep of the phone as the call was disconnected.

**To Be Continued…**

**And that's the end of the first chapter. Hope people are interested. I've got the whole story written up and will try to get the chapters out as quick as I can. **

**Please Review, they help.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, out of all the stories I have written these ones have been the most encouraging. **

**So a big thank you to: emic, D, F-Riviera, KateEals, Anglelinsydney, Gifu, and fierandice1986 also a shout out to those who have placed the story in their favourites and/or alerts. Here's chapter two.**

**-Chapter Two-**

The team were in a state of shock. They were gathered around one of the police cars that spotted the area.

Ed was at the head of the group standing beside Greg, eyes still trained on the truck as if his stare was the only thing that was keeping the truck where it was and not burst into flames and disappear.

Sam and Jules were standing on one side of the police car their shoulder touching each over with a delicate touch. Jules head was cast down eyes following her fingers as she played with the fabric of her glove as Sam kept his eyes focused on the phone that now lay on the bonnet of the car she was worried that he would burn a hole through it if he could.

Lew and Wordy were on the other side of the car. Lew had an expression that could only be described as pissed-concerned-deadly on his face, arms crossed tightly against his chest eyes opening and closing in quick motion. Wordy stood dead still not even sway with the picked up wind. He too would look over to the truck every now and then, but for the most part he looked at Greg. He knew that out of all of them this was hitting Greg the most, he was the one in charge of negotiations, he was the one in charge of the team, and he was the one who had to decide to make the hard calls.

"How did this happen?" Lew asked hands slamming against the car bonnet, breaking the silence with a harsh thump.

"I don't know?" Greg replied, leaning more against the car, "what I do know is that we'll get Spike out of this and he'll be making jokes about the whole thing two seconds after. Now does anyone have any ideas about who might be behind this?"

"Are we treating this like any other case?" Jules asked, looking up at the others.

"For the time being," Ed answered, still not turning away from the truck, "until we know more about what we're dealing with in there, we've got to assume that Spike's in there with a potentially second unrelated subject or with an accomplice of the other subject. We have no way of identifying him since all the equipment we'd use is currently in the truck." He left out the part about Spike being the main piece of equipment they would use.

"Okay," Greg continued, "what about entry?"

"We could gas the truck and wait for him to crawl out," Sam said.

"No, the space is too small. We'd run the risk is we enter of putting Spike between our guns and the weapons we've got to assume the subject has." Ed countered. "If we could get some eyes in there we may get some idea on what we're working with. Jules do we have the eye in your SUV?"

"No, it was put in the truck when we dealt with the drug bust yesterday. Besides, you've already pointed out that the 'key piece of equipment', Spike," he spat out getting into Ed's face, "is kind of stuck in the truck!"

"Easy Sam, we're not going to help anyone by arguing," Greg calmed arms raised as if he was talking to a subject."

"I agree with Sam," Lew interrupted, "why don't we just storm the place. There's one subject with at least one gun that we know of, if we go in hard we'll be able to take him down, what the trouble with that!" he argued, voice rising with each syllable of every word.

Greg walked over to him placing a hand on his arm, "Lew, we're all worried about Spike, but right now we have to stay level head, okay? If you can't do that for me, do that for Spike. Got me?"

"Level headed, this is Spike in there. I say we get…" Sam almost shouted. But he was stopped by Wordy's interruption.

He had been silently starring at the ground one hand covering his ear witch had his mic in, "guys be quite," he said both hands now covering his ears, "am I the only one who can hear Spike?"

Everyone quietened.

"…_what's all this is about Stuart?" _

They all stood speechless as they heard their teammate's delicate voice, barley a whisper over the mics.

"Hold up," Greg said twisting around to stare unbelieving at the shop that had been neglected since they found out about Spike, "Stuarts the brother name!"

"_Please Spike be quite, I'm trying to think."_

"He sounds different, more stressed and free," Jules inputted, "he's treating Spike as if they were fiends."

"Yea and it's not just the Scarlatti charm that's doing that. We may not have eyes we've got some ears," Wordy said, smiling slight at the thought of Spike finding them a way to listen in.

"_Stuart look, we're both stuck here for a while, if you help me understand what's going on I can get my team to help you." _

"_I've already apologised for dragging you into this, all you have to worry about is that once me and my brother are outta here we'll be a distant memory for you."_

"_You know that that's not the way this is going to go down."_

"Don't push him Spike," Greg warner, hands on hips as he walked looked back at the truck, "keep him calm, don't push him till he attacks."

"_You sound like my commanding officer, Spike, and he's an ass so stop sounding like him."_

"Do we know who his CO is?" Ed asked, now standing beside Greg. His question was answered with silence, "great!"

"Okay guys this is what we're going to do, Sam find a vantage point so you can keep an eye on the truck and the shop, Lew and Jules I want you to go to the Gideon address I need a profile of their current mental status, Wordy stay here and listen in on Spike, keep me updated. Everyone else change to channel four," grabbing his phone from the bonnet and then changing the channel on his radio he turned to Ed, motioning him to follow.

"Boss," Lew said as he followed them both, "I'd like to stay here."

"I get that your concerned Lew, but I need you to go with Jules," he waited awhile for Lew to move but he stayed in place, "that was an order officer Young!"

"Copy that," Lew said begrudging as Jules came up behind him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Lew, let's go profile."

Spike wasn't sure how long the silence had played in the every decrease space of the truck, it had been long enough for his hand now cuffed to the desk to go completely numb, long enough for his eyes to drift close. But he couldn't sleep. As tempting as it was, he knew he had a probable concussion and sleeping generally frowned upon when dealing with one of those.

Before he had been cuffed he was able to 'tweak' his radio. He hoped it worked and the team where able to head inside the truck, but if his effects where to be any use, he would have to get Stuart talking.

"Stuart," he started before stopping. He wasn't sure how he should handle this. He'd only negotiated twice before, admittedly both times everyone involved had gotten out unscratched (apart from the guy who broke his arm when he jumped from the window and the lady who got a splinter but she doesn't count), but during the training they didn't cover things like this.

"It is Stuart right, Stuart Gideon. I was just reading about you. I'm Michelangelo Scarlatti, my friends call me Spike because of my hair…" he stopped again. This way wasn't working so he had to think of another approach, "Do you mind telling me what all of this is about Stuart?"

"Please Spike be quite, I'm trying to think."

'_Hay, Scarlatti, think about using their name as much as you can. You've got to get their attention without being too forceful, using their name is one step towards doing that,' _he could hear Greg telling him from one of his very first training exercises. Licking his lips and turning as best he could so he could have Stuart in his field of sight, "Stuart look, we're both stuck here for a while, if you help me understand what's going on I can get my team to help you."

"I've already apologised for dragging you into this, all you have to worry about is that once me and my brother are outta here we'll be a distant memory for you." Stuart replied as he came down to Spikes level.

"You know that that's not the way this is going to end." Once he had said it he regretted it immediately. Preparing Redding himself for an attack that didn't come he looked into Stuarts remorseful eyes; they looked as if they were trapped in a memory that wasn't pleasant.

"You sound like my commanding officer, Spike" Stuart said face lighting up with a smile, "and he's an ass so stop sounding like him."

"I'm Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, sorry."

"You remind me of someone that I used to work with," Stuart said, kneeling in front of Spike, "He was a bit weird, not that I'm saying you're weird, he was always smiling and asking questions. We named him Pup because he was the youngest and had these deep brown eyes and these dark circles under them that made him look like a puppy. Being the kid he was stereotypically the one who was good with computers. Bit naive about things but that was one of the reason everyone liked him. He was just so nice and likeable, but he's gone now, shoot on patrol by a drug dealer. He didn't deserve to go out like that.

"He was smart, street smart and book smart, this one time he saved my life. We got a call about a man walking around carrying a box with wirers hanging out of it, suspected bomb you know the type. The building we tracked him to, rigged up like an Indian Jones film, trip wires you know, when I walked through the front door three guns went off. If he hadn't of pulled me back then I would have died that day."

"To be honest with you, I think you're lucky. I'm not saying that you've got an easier job, far from it, it's just…" Spike Stopped. He wanted to show the man that he understood the stress he no doubt was going through, but a voice in the back of his head warned him about what he has started reading before this began.

He was saved from continuing as Stuart began talking once more, "I'm envious of you as it goes," he said as he removed the gun he had stuck into the back of his trousers, Spike instinctively shuffled back on the floor, "I wanted to join the Military, but because of my parents I was rejected. The next big thing was the police, you know that it's easier to join the police with a family background like my own then it is to work as a security guard in a mall," he laughed an insane laugh.

"I had your job once," Spike said. He had been trying to reach his keys for his own cuffs but, because of their location, if he moved any more he would alert Stuart to his actions. "Before someone said my talents would be best suited here, with this team, with this family."

"Family," Stuart repeated his face twisting as he stood repeating the word over and over underneath his breath, "family, family, family," the word held a bitter taste in his mouth.

"My family's not the greatest, but no matter what I'll always love em. I'm always trying to keep me brother out of trouble, which is not the job of the youngest, but he's just too dumb to look after himself. He'd date these girls who would use him for the money our family left him. He's only the way he is because he was born addicted to cocaine, started using when he was eleven it was then that I kinder looked after him, you could say we switched roles. I became the oldest and he became the youngest. After our Nan died we were left with our Granddad, real military man, I would give anything to be like him. When my dad turned around and told him he didn't want to join the army, it was the one time I saw my granddadda cry. And then when I was rejected it killed him, I killed my own Grandfather because I wasn't good enough," his hand tightened around the gun.

"Stuart I'm sure it wasn't like that."

"Easy Spike, it's not your fault so why would I take it out on you. God I could use a cigarette," patting around his pockets Stuart let out a deep sigh, "he wouldn't have liked me smoking. If he was alive today he'd have kicked my arse from here to Glasgow," he finished patting around his pockets with a laugh, "hum, must have left them in the car before I came in here. Can you tell I didn't really think this through? Here I am coming up with this brilliant plan to prove myself and I don't even think about all the scenarios that could happen. Now tell me Spike, that family of yours out there you were talking about, would they fight for you?"

Spike finally understood what the red flags had been telling him. Stuart Gideon was clearly not right in the head. He watched as in one split second Stuart changed before him from, dare he say it, happy to full blown manic.

"Because my family," he continued, "I'd fight tooth and nail for them, I would die for them, and at this very second your family are in the way." Before Spike had time to process his head was forced back as another piece of tape was pushed into place over his lips. Stuart picked up the phone that he had left by the still flashing computer, "time to call that 'family' of yours again."

Spike looked on, panic rising more and more each second Stuart paced the room while on the phone. Ten seconds in he knew something had seriously gone wrong.

"Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, what hole did they pull a worm like you out from. Still crying to the boss every time something doesn't go your way?" He said as he turned back to Spike, rubbing his head with the gun. Spike recognised it as his own, Stuarts silver one lying on the floor close to the door.

"You think I could have killed that kid he was like a brother to me and you think I could have killed him…" Stuart almost yelled before he tossed the phone against the wall.

"How could you let them say something like that," he yelled gun rising so it levelled with Spikes head.

**To Be Continued…**

**There goes the second chapter. Stuarts a real piece of work, but I had fun writing him. I hope I was able to get across what I wanted to get across. The insanity of Stuart, he's clearly not all there. **

**Please Review, they help. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh I fill so mean yet happy when I read all the reviews I've been getting for the story. I know what's coming and I just feel so evil.**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, so thank you to F-Riviera, BlackxValentine, KateEals, fireandice1986, AbsentTone and to the new reviewers of chapter one Cj-Scarlatti-96, dexe, and Crzy. Also to the ones who have faved and followed. **

**-Chapter Three-**

"Stuart's always been so tough. Never took back chat, when we were asked for volunteers he'd offer, and always sticking up for the little guy while licking the boots of the higher ups. All ways out to prove himself you know. More recently he's been getting weirder, causing arguments, and he can change from nice to aggressive quicker than you could shoot a target I bet," officer Tom Walkers joked. Tom Walkers identified himself to Greg and Ed before they could make contact with Charlie again. He used to be Stuart's beat partner before he took leave and returned to a new one, younger partner, "but after what happened with him and Eric he's been different. Stuff like tha…"

"Walkers what happened with him and Eric?" Ed interrupted.

When it looked like Tom wouldn't give them an answer, Greg added, "It would really help us if you informed us of anything that may be connected to his current mental status."

"Eric was," he cleared his throat and looked up to the sky, "Eric was the pup of our unit, you know the type young and eager. Stu being one of the old dogs, you could say, was in charge of training him. Two weeks back they were involved in an ambush, Eric was shot and Stuart, well he got out unscratched. Problem is one of the bullets that shot Eric came from Stuarts back up weapon. In his report Stuart said he only discharged his service weapon. A full investigation has been issued on the case, the whole squads in a state of shock that something like this could be happening." As he spoke his voice became softer and softer, his eyes started to glaze over with forced back tears, and his hands clenched into tight white knuckled fists beside him.

"Do you think he's responsible?" Ed asked.

"I think, I think I want to believe he couldn't have done it. I really do, but when news spread that Eric was getting promoted after only being with us for not even a year. Oh God, you see Stu's always been begging for a promotion and when Eric got his, Stu become really aggressive towards the kid. Belittled Eric any chance he got, once we had to pull him away from the kid for fear he was about to shove him head first through the wall. When he was suspended everyone knew why."

Greg looked up in shock. An unstable man was currently holding Spike hostage. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind; it wouldn't help Spike if he lost focus now, "even with that happening they were still partnered together?"

"Eric was two weeks from leaving, he said he would rather tough it out then get used to working with someone else," his voice took an aggressive volume, "beside, Stuarts on his way out as well. The shooting that took Eric was used as an excuse to start a deeper investigation, he's been suspected of taking bribes and there have been far too many complaints against him by people involved with his brother. And he wonders why he's never got promoted."

"Thank you Officer Walkers you've been very helpful, if you could stick around we may need you," Greg said, patting the officer on the back as he walked by.

Ed turned to Greg, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That Stuart found out about his brother and wanted to get him out or maybe, just maybe, the brothers plotted this together for whatever reason possible to make Stuart look like a hero, could he be stressed so far he would do such a thing?" Greg said as the two of them walked side by side, his hand reaching for the phone in his pocket.

"Yeah, especially with the possibility of being tagged with killing his partner, leaving us with a choice to make; we wait them out and see what happens, we use force to get them out, or we talk them out." Ed replied mind replay some of what they heard.

"I'm aiming more towards talking them out; maybe now that they're both stuck here for a while they'll see there's no other way out."

The pair had reached Wordy who was still by the same car, pad in hand taking notes as he concentrated on listening in, "Wordy, what's going on in there?"

"Spike's got a connection going boss, Stuarts seems to be opening up. He's getting aggressive again, I think he's about to call," Wordy replied his none writing hand coming down from his ear as he quickly turned to the two men beside him.

"What's the game plan Greg?" Ed asked just as the phone Greg pulled from his pocket began to ring. He was concerned, not just for Spike but also how everyone was dealing with this. True they had times when the gun was turned on them, but they never had times when they hadn't had times like this.

"I'm going to get him talking, get Walkers over here we may need him," he turned around and took a deep breath, released, and breathed in again. Moving the phone to hover bellow his mouth he hit speaker button, "Hi Stuart, it's Greg Parker again, how are you and Spike holding up in there?"

No answer.

"Stuart, we know it's you. It'd be really nice if we could talk again, what do you think about that?"

"_How'd you work it out then, how'd you get my name. You got a camera in here?" Stuart almost yelled. They heard movement as things were picked up and then replaced._

"Keep it calm Stuart, one of your friends from patrol recognised your voice is all. He's here right now, he's worried about you."

"_Friends, I haven't got any friends!" _

Greg looked up as Ed arrived with Walkers, "that's not true Stuart, I'm going to pass you over to him and he can tell you how worried he is about you himself," as he past the phone over to Officer Walkers, he took the pad from Wordy's hands and wrote quickly, 'you've got history, use it', before nodding his approval to speak.

Walkers hesitated before finding the words to say, "Stu, it's Tom, what you doing here man?"

"_Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, what hole did they pull a worm like you out from. Still crying to the boss every time something doesn't go your way?"_

Walkers twisted, "Stu, give it up man. We both know this is about you trying to prove yourself, but there's no point, everybody knows why you killed Eric. The best thing you can do now is to shoot yourself. Save everyone here the trouble," Ed reached out to grab the phone away but it was too late, the damage was done.

"_You think I could have killed that kid he was like a brother to me and you think I could have killed him…" _

"Stuart, He didn't mean it he's…" Greg began but the sound of the phone bouncing against the wall of the truck stopped him. He turned in time to see Ed pushing Walkers back.

"What were you thinking?" Ed yelled as he got in Walkers face pushing the slightly smaller man back. "You don't anger a hostage taker; lesson one in basic training!"

"Anger took over, you've had it happen to you!" Walkers yelled back shoving Ed almost as hard as he had been.

Greg and Wordy stepped in to keep the two men from a full blown fight when they all heard the echoing gunshot from the truck,

Lew and Jules reached the Gideon house in silence, Lew driving as Jules looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"I know you're dying to ask Jules," he said as they exited the car, "so go ahead and ask?"

"How are you dealing with this?" they had reached the front door already, "you want to jimmy the lock or shall I?"

"You know," he began as he crouched low to the ground on the grass, "when I was in the gang, houses like these were prime targets for break inns because," he bent down next to one of the flower pots hands going under the porch, "people leave very strange things lying around." He said with a smile as he lifted a key from under the porch.

"How many times did you do that when you were younger?" she asked as they entered the house.

"Not much, only when I had to. Oh, and to answer your previous question, how are you dealing with this?" he questioned in return.

"Gotcha," she replied as he walked through the doors. "Did we just step into an army bunker?" she asked as she looked at the layout of the front room. She looked around the rooms of the ground floor, the walls were painter grey, the books that lined two selves on the far wall nearest the kitchen were arranged in height order, and she noticed that there were no personal belongings to be seen. No ornaments, no photos, no personalised coffee mug.

"Jules you'll wanna come see this," she heard Lew yell from the other room.

She walked into the dining room where she found Lew looking at papers that decorated the table dining table, "it's looking more and more like these two planned this. I've got surveillance images, time rotas, who goes in and out of the shop on a regular basis," he paused as he looked closer at one of the pages he picked up, "and I've got an escape plan but it doesn't say were they planned on meeting."

"I take it they didn't plan on any witnesses being around to sound the alarm," Jules noted as she shuffled though pages on the table, "shit!"

"What?" he asked as he looked at what she held up to her face.

"They watched us as well," in her hand she held up a folder marked 'Team 1' inside she found a page about each of them herself, Lew, Greg, Ed, Sam, Spike and Wordy detail about what their role was and what they would likely do in a situation. There were other folders, one each for the other SRU teams, and one with a report inside, "they thought of everything, but they didn't plan a way out properly. Why would they do that? It doesn't make sense."

"Crimes don't always have to make sense Jules; we've been at this long enough to know that." Letting the papers fall ungracefully back to the table, he turned to leave, "I'm going to continue looking around here, you mind checking upstairs?"

He left before he could see her nod of agreement.

Stepping up the stairs felt like stepping back in time. The walls became lighter with dulled peach paint, on the floor was an old rotten carpet, small sideboards and display cases with various china knick-knacks and books placed both inside and on top, framed awards and flags decorated the walls. There were three doors in front of her, another set of stairs on her left that properly led to the attic, and to the right of her was another door that was slightly open.

The fact that the door was slightly open her interest was blooming. Stepping into the room with her gun drawn, she stilled in shock. For a moment she thought the dress laid out on the bed was a body, because of the wig at the head of the bed and the shoes at the foot of the bed, and was glade that it wasn't.

"So one of them have defiantly got issues with letting go," she looked around the room. A nightstand was by the bed with a glass that once may have had water stood in the centre, a pair of earrings and an old frail pair of glasses lay nearby, and a dusty Bible with orange pages.

Leaving the room, as quick as she could, she walked down the stairs in search of Lew. She found him in one of the rooms of from the kitchen, "Lew, there's nothing up here from the last twenty years, have you found anything?"

"Stuart's room could pass one of an army spot inspections, rejection letter after rejection letter dating from thirty years ago, and I found his shield and this note," he said joining her at the bottom of the stairs, "'by the time anyone reads this, we'll be gone and I would have proven that I can do my job,' it goes on, he hasn't sighed it or finished it but it properly by Stuart. Charlie's room had three things in it, a mattress and a sheet on the floor and this photo," he past the old degrading photo of three smiling faces to Jules.

"They look happy," she said eyes scanning the whole image. There were fold marks down the image and a small bloodied finger print in the corner. "It's the only photo I've seen in the whole house."

"Same, maybe it's a fond memory? We should take it with us, may come in handy," Lew said breathing deep.

"You wanna take a moment?"

"I'll take one when we're all done."

As they turned to leave, they bother began to listen to the voices in their earpiece, _"What were you thinking?"_ they could hear Ed yell, but only having listened in for a few moment they knew not of who he yelled at, _"You don't anger a hostage taker; lesson one in basic training!"_

They heard the gun shot as they stepped into their car, Lew quickly jumped into the driver's seat and began the engine.

"Boss, what going on? Has someone been hit?" she yelled as she held on to the passenger door as Lew pushed his foot down harder on the pedal. "Boss?"

**To Be Continued…**

**I'm a sucker for clifhangers. They make me happy in a strange way that can only be described as evil.**

**Please Review, they help. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again to my reviewers. Because I try to stay away from things like this in fear of giving away plot, I've thrown caution to the wind and if I get burned I get burned because everyone's reviews have been so supportive and heart-warming. **

**KateEals: thank you for following, I love constant reviewers. Your senses may be right about guilt Greg. And yes Stu is nuts, he's portrayed on my old teacher who was a nut job. I was tempted to do the Norman Bates situation in chapter three, but I wanted a twist to make you think one thing and it turns out to be another. **

**Ci-Scarlatti-96: are you sure you want to put your own life on the line for an update, I don't think it's gonna get better before getting worse. **

**blackxValentine: *begs for the shaking to stop* sorry for all the cliff hangers I like them too much to stop involving them. **

**fireandice1986: glade you liked the reactions from the team, I tried really hard not to make them look overreacted and I think I was able to do the team some credit. Their professionals and should be able to handle the situation.**

**Garb50: Thank you for you review. Here's the more you wanted.**

**AbsentTone: Yay another person who loves cliffies, although I hate them on TV because I am one of the most impatient people in England. And I too am surprised about the fact no one else has covered the idea about the Truck being hit. It's such an interesting idea and I'd love to see how others attack it. **

**Warning: swearing be read below. More than I would usually write since the situation gets bleak people. Also mentions and acts of suicide, I swear my writing is getting darker and darker with each story published. If any of the above is triggering then I suggest you turn back like five seconds ago. **

**little behind the scene gossip: the original plan was to show everyone's reacts to what was unfolding at the same time, (i.e. a line for the team, a line for Spike and Stuart and then a line for Charlie), but I thought it would work better if I showed it the way it's written below. Because when I wrote it originally it looked like my niece had thrown up over the page.**

**-Chapter Four-**

"How could you let them say something like that," he yelled gun rising so it levelled with Spikes head. "Answer me!"

Before either of them could say or do anything the gun went off.

At first Spike didn't fill anything but a deep burning feeling as a second ticked by he felt his world explode in swift motion. First there was unbelievable deep pain the sort you'd expect to feel if someone inserted a fiery poker into your body as the bullet ripped through his skin, then came the feeling of something ripping at his insides, the final thing he felt before the pull of darkness was the overwhelming coldness as his blood, his life force, drained out of his body as he slipped further onto the senseless ground.

"Oh my…shit, oh shit, oh shit, Spike! I'm sorry," Stuart screamed in absolute terror, "this shouldn't have happened. That's why my gun was empty, oh man," he whispered as he removed Spike's blood soaked bullet proof vest and pulling his shirt apart under it so he reach the wound. Pulling of his own jacket, he placed the heavy material against the hole in Spikes chest, pushing as hard as he could. But it wasn't enough, the blood kept flowing.

Spike, for his part, was looking at the world within a fog. His eyes became glazed over in pain as tears formed in them. "Help me," he breathed out, losing what energy he had to stay awake.

"Spike," Stuart said, tapping the side of Spikes face praying for a reaction, "Spike?" placing two fingers against the younger man's neck he felt the weak drumming of a pulse. "Oh thank you, thank you!"

Turning around in search of the phone he had previously thrown to the wall, he thought of what he should do. Once locating it and collecting it, mind already set on his course of action, he dialled a number he knew by heart, "Charlie, listen to me really close. I want you; I need you to do something for me!"

"What was I thinking?" Greg said berating himself, binoculars at his eyes as he looked at the truck. He had quickly told Lew and Jules what had happened and ordered them to get back to the scene, Sam had wanted to come down but Greg quickly responded to him by telling him he did more good where he was. He was fighting against his instincts that told him he should be running towards the truck by now. It had almost been ten minutes since the phone call had ended and almost five since they had heard the gun shot. He would have run straight to the tuck but when he tried to move his legs weighed him down like solid lead stopping him in his tracks.

"You were thinking the same as all of us boss, quickest way to get Spike out," Ed retorted eyes starring Walkers down who had slumped down to the floor by the police car after the shot guilt over ridding him, "Boss, I think it's time we start talking about entry, he's fired his gun once already, if Spike's not already hit I don't want to give the bastard another chance to shot again. Wordy what can you hear?"

"Nothing, all I can hear is static," he replied pulling the mic from his ear, "Stuart turned around to Spike asked him why he would let us say that and then bang. That's when the static began."

"You think he saw the radio and that's what he shot?" Ed asked.

"Could be, could be," Greg replied hopeful, "Lew, Jules, you close?"

"Not far, wow, hey Lew you mind not killing us before we get there?"

"Boss something's happening in the shop," Sam's voice came over the coms. He was perched on the roof of the three story apartment building across from the shop. He had been listening to what was happening on the ground while keeping an eye on the shop. He watched as Charlie answered his phone before walking out of Sam view, two seconds ago Charlie came back into view pointing his gun at certain individuals who then rose to their feet. "I think he's letting some of them go, about three of them are walking towards the door now. No make that four."

They didn't realise it was a distraction until after the four scared individuals ran from the shop into the arms of standing by police officers, and the sound of the recognisable engine behind and the screech of tires against the ground, they turned their heads in time to see the truck drive off.

"Shit," Greg said already walking towards one of the SUV's.

"I'm coming down!" Sam stated leaving no room for argument.

"Jules look out for the truck, they've driven off, Greg and I are coming from the west. Sam when you're down here keep an eye on Charlie in there; call in team three for assistance." Ed said as he followed Greg to the car.

"I don't think we're going to need them boss!" Wordy said pointing at the store

They all instantly turned to the shop once again, in time to see Charlie raise his gun and the phone in his hand to hit the floor.

"Oh Fuck!" Greg said turning quickly hands on his head, "change of plans, we're gonna need all hands on deck. Jules, Lew any sight of them?"

"No sight," Lew replied.

"Boss, there was only one photo in the whole of their house. Think it might be important to them." Jules stated.

"Location?" Greg shouted as he got into the driver's seat as Ed got in next to him.

By this time Sam had already joined them, leaning on his legs out of breath.

"Power Days, Carnival Park!" Jules replied slightly shaken.

"I know it, it's near the marina. I've taken the girls a few times," Wordy replied half dragging Sam towards another SUV.

"Okay, Wordy you lead we'll follow. If he was on the phone with Stuart, considering how close they are, he may not be thinking clearly and he's gonna be pissed putting Spike in immediate danger. Time's not on our side so everyone move fast!" Greg finished voice rising as they began speeding out of the place, "hold on Spike." He whispered under his breathbso9 softly the sound of the door closing muffled it.

As the cars drove of the heavens opened.

Spike could fill the truck moving, every bump in the road would leave him in pain, every time they went around a corner he would slowly shift closer to one of the walls putting more pressure on his still cuffed hand. He'd tried to move but couldn't find the strength in himself to lift himself up. He had managed to turn over onto his stomach, which was a regretful move because it only caused him more pain, he was trying to reach the radio but had given up when it drifted too far out of his reach.

In the front of the truck, Stuart was diving like a mad man. Abusing the use of the sirens so he could move though the un-busy streets quicker to get to his destination, he didn't care for what other laws he was breaking as he drove.

He had almost reached said destination when the phone in his pocket rang, "hay bro," he said after reading the caller id, "I'm almost there buddy. You ready to get out of ther…."

"What you talking about Charcoal Charlie?" he joked trying to make sense of his brother estrange voice.

He wasn't sure what his brother was talking about, or what he meant by responsibility, "Charlie, Charlie!" he yelled as he heard the gun shot on the other side of the phone. "Ahhhh," he screamed hitting the steering wheel with his fist while kicking at the floor as tears spilled down his face. He hadn't noticed that he had reached his destination until he had crashed into the gates of the building.

Rain water seeped into the cracks of the front window.

Charlie walked up to the three remaining hostages. He didn't understand why his brother wanted him to let some of them leave but he had asked him to so he did, he let the crying sister go and because he didn't want her to worry about her brother he let him go, the strange man with the ring around his neck and the lady who was scared of him wearing the hideous blue and green outfit, bonus was he didn't have to see that any longer, go because he had no greave with them. He kept the mean store owner who kept telling him what to do, he didn't like him much, and the two shoppers who didn't give him much to let them go.

He forgot what else his brother had told him; about the reason Stu had to leave, about the 'call him unknown' man in the back, and about where they were supposed to meet.

He did know that he was tired and didn't want to go home but wanted this to end now. And the gun in his hand felt really heavy.

Many times in the past he had wanted to end it for his brother, if he was no longer around then his brother would be happier and he could see his mom and dad and grand-mama and grand-dada and Stu wouldn't be getting in trouble to help him out of the mess he got himself into because he didn't listen.

He had to do something before he solved the final problem, he had to say goodbye.

He still had the phone in his hand after the previous call had ended, he made up his mind what to do before he even dialled the number.

"Stu, I've been thinking some and I don't want ta get you in any more trouble so I'm going to go now." His brother began talking on the other end of the phone causing Stuart to grit his teeth. "Can you not stop me talking Stu, I need to get this out, so can you not? When gran told us about responsibility, and how we're supposed to be responsible for our actions and take the punishment when we've been bad. We've both done something bad today Stu and since you've always taken care of me and fought for me, I wanted to take the punishment here. Get outta here Stu, while you can. I love you baby bro." he turned to the people behind, "don't look," raising his gun to his head.

He was dead before he heard his brothers cry, dead before the phone and gun hit the ground, dead before the world turned brown for Scarlatti the unknown man.

**To Be Continued…**

**Sorry again. **

**I would love it if you could comment on whether my choice of writing Charlie's scene in a different way than the rest of the story has been written. I liked writing Charlie and decided that I wanted to give him his own unique representation in respect to description to match his thought processing. It also felt to me that he needed something special for his scene since the only time I've shown him is when he commits suicide.**

**Next update will be this Friday unless something goes horrible wrong and I am unable to do so. It was also be the last chapter (and now the guilt trip) sorry. It was going to be longer but all things must come to an end.**

**Please Review, they help.**


	5. Chapter 5

**KateEals: That's my aim in life, to continue surprising people. In the original plan Stu was going to highjack the truck and drive off with Spike in the first chapter, but having the team just outside and not able to do anything to change the situation gave me more to work with. By the way love Stuy-the-loon. **

**Fireandice1986: Thank you, that chapter was the hardest to write, even with the following chapter, the different perspectives and the description of the gunshot trying to keep in mind how would Spike describe it was tricky. When it came to the Teams reaction I wasn't sure if I went out of character with, made me happy that you liked it. The thing with Charlie was kinda what I was aiming for, to make the reader fill some sympathy for Stu. **

**Ci-Scarlatti-96: yes sorry that the stupid b*****d shoot Spike. Didn't mean to make him that mean, but it kinda happened. Sorry that bad feeling in the pit of your stomach may not go away until the end. *runs away to hide because of below***

**Warning: now all the guilt I've been feeling form every single review I've gotten is going to happen, main character death you were warned in the beginning. Read the final A/N at the end for a better solution. **

**-Chapter five-**

A car's engine running but not moving, shards of glass swimming within a cocktail of blood and rain, the air scented with the musk of sweat, blood, and burning fuel.

Stuart fell out of the truck landing hard on the cold wet floor, tears still running down his face bleeding in with the blood coming from the wound on his head. Toying with the gun his hand swaying with the wind and rain, he heard the guns before he saw the four angry SRU members pointing their weapons at him though the rain.

"Lower your weapon or so help me!" Ed shouted at the bleeding man as he moved closer.

"Sorry," Stuart whispered moving his gun up to his head.

But before he could fire a shot, Jules fired hers first hitting him in his arm. He fell backwards still crying and withering in pain as Greg and Lew made it into the truck.

Once they had opened the door, Greg wasted no time in racing towards Spike who lay on his stomach on the floor hand cuffed to the desk above him. After turning him around he heard Lew still beside him, "get a medic!" he yelled at the man as he made his way out of the truck. "Spike!?" he said shacking the bleeding man's shoulder.

His only responds was Spikes head lulling to the side.

"Spike!" he said adding more force into his tone. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his key for his own cuffs and unlocked the pair around Spikes wrist.

"Come on buddy, wake up for me," he almost begged as he lowered the younger man fully on to the floor applying pressure to the wound he could now see. "Spike," he said in near disbelieve as he saw Spike's eyes flutter.

"Boss," he whispered out.

"Yea, it's me Spike, I'm here. We got you back," he said reassuringly.

"Sir," he heard someone say behind him. Turning he saw a male medic holding an emergence bag in his hand. He moved so they could reach Spike, but he didn't let go of the slippery grip he had on the others hand.

"We've got to move him, fast!"

The progress from the truck to the back of ambulance went by in a flash for Greg. He felt the drops of rain on his head and hands. He saw the look of despair on the team members who stood by. He felt the rush of air as the door closed and they drove off. Spikes hand still wrapped with his.

The team arrived at the hospital, minus Jules who had been taken for her interview about her shooting of Stuart, after leaving Stuart in custody of the first two uniforms they happened to see.

Each of them searched out for the same thing, the sight of Greg. It was Wordy who noticed him first; "over there!" he alerted the others already walking over.

Sitting in an uncomfortable white chair in the far corner was a pale faced Greg, head bowed so they couldn't see his face, bloodied hands resting intertwined atop his head.

"Greg?" Ed said as they approached the man. Both question and concern in his voice.

Nothing happened, the room lost all its sound not even the clocks ticked. Then a broken voiced came out from the bowed shaven head, "we failed him, we really failed him."

"Boss what's going on?" Lew asked as he stepped closer only then seeing the extent of the blood covering Greg uniform.

_Spikes eyes were drifting around the room searching for something, for someone. _

"_Boss?" he whispered, "boss?" the more he said the word the more pained his voice became. _

"_I'm here Spike," he said squeezing the scared man's hand, "I'm here, don't worry okay you're going to be okay."_

"_Sorry boss," with those two simple words whispered from cracked and bloodied lips, a voice so detached from normal speech, and a final act of friendship with a squeezed hand two pained brown eyes closed. _

_A loud beep erupted in the small room. _

Greg didn't tell them about the how long the power medic worked on Spike after he flat lined.

He didn't tell them how many times he had to watch as the power medics shocked Spikes body, how many times he had to watch as Spike's body jumped like a rag doll and fell lifeless back on the bed.

He didn't tell them how red his field of view became as he begged the medics to do more.

Above all he didn't tell them how close they were to the hospital when the medics called time of death.

"You've got to be wrong!" Lew said unbelieving.

"They've taken him," he stopped to take in a deep breath, "they've taken his body to a viewing room so we can um," deep breath in deep breath out, "so we can say our goodbyes. They said they'll keep him here until we've all done."

He didn't stay to see their reactions as he stood and walked out of the room into the rain allowing the tears in his eyes to mingle with the rain.

"You were missed today."

"Busy," Greg replied not looking up from the paper work on his desk.

"What too busy drinking to attend a friend's funeral?"

"This," Greg said as he picked up the unopened mini bottle of scotch, "I brought this a few years ago after I had a bad day, which turned out to be a bad week, just to tempt myself. Stuck it in a draw and then never touched it since. Took it out today to tempt myself again. Still unopened. Still untouched."

Ed relaxed some as he walked over to Greg's desk.

"So what kept you here and not at the funeral?" he asked.

"I've signed off on Lew's transfer. I've singed of on Wordy's training. I've singed of on Jules' leave. And I signed my resignation letter. It'll be you and Sam for a while."

"Resignation! Why?"

"Last night when I was getting prepared for today I found the SIU investigation report. I've been in and out of that truck God knows how many times and I've always slammed the door shut. The one time I fail that, Spike is the one to pay!" he finished throwing the pen in his hand against the table that pounced and slid over to the wall.

"What's going on Greg!" Ed said forcefully walking over to put his hands on Greg's desk.

"The investigation reviled that, and I quote, 'because the door of the SRU truck was left slightly open, officer Scarlatti was unable to hear the Subject Stuart Gideon approach him,' it doesn't say that I was the last one to leave the truck before Spike was attacked," Greg yelled standing up and walking to the window, "it might as well have said, 'Sargent Parker pulled the trigger of the gun that killed officer Scarlatti'!"

"The one to blame Greg is locked up in a padded cell about to serve life for Spikes death," Ed pointed out voice leaving no room for complaint.

But Greg complained anyway, "No we could have done more, I could have done more. I could have said no when I read his sign up papers. I could have told him to follow me out of the truck when I left!"

Silence steeled in the room.

Ed walked up to be beside Greg at the window. "What would life have been like if you had? Greg, look at me when speak to you," Ed waited until Greg obeyed. Pointing a finger at a building in the distance, "what about the people in that building who wouldn't be alive if you had done that. Half of them would have died under rumble if you hadn't accepted Spike onto the team so he could disarm the bomb a lunatic planted there? What about the school that would be missing half its students if Spike hadn't taken the shot? What about us? Would we be who we are today if Spike hadn't joined the team? Think of all the good he's done because you accepted him onto this team."

"Ed you're talking as if he's still alive," Greg said deadpanned.

"Because Greg, to some of us we consider him alive in our hearts. To Lose, To Save, remember?"

"When the only way to save is to lose," Greg said sadly looking out at the fading sun, "Spike said that to me once too."

A small smile graced both men's lips.

"Who's going to break the news to BabyCakes?"

**-The End-**

**A/N: For a better solution, GO READ THE ALTERNATIE ENDING I'VE POSTED NOW! 100% no death, you can also receive a smile.**

**And now's the time for me to dodge all the snotty tissues that will be sent my way because I killed a beloved character. Sorry about that, (I'd like to add that Spikes the first character I've killed in a story too), this story has changed direction so many times in the creative process I've lost count. **

**You can decide who it is you want to have said the closing line, the reason it's there is because I couldn't end on an all negative note. **

**I apologise if I may have written anyone out of character, it's the way they appear to me and since I've only seen season one multiple times the way I have them in my head. **

**And if you liked this story, and still reading right now, look out for my upcoming second Flashpoint story entitled 'Save Your Sympathy'. I've got to work out a few problems here and there then it'll be ready for posting. It's more of a Greg and Spike friendship piece because they're father-son relationship has always been clear to me. And no one dies in that one (so far ).**


	6. Alternative Ending

**To Lose To Save - Alternative Ending.**

**A/N: After all the guilt I've been having because of your reviews for the story, I've decided to post the alternative ending now instead of waiting for your response to the original ending. I started writing this before I finished the original, I hope it okay. **

**Also below you'll find my dream doctor. Enjoy. **

**-Alternative Ending-**

The team arrived at the hospital, minus Jules who had been taken for her interview about her shooting of Stuart, after leaving Stuart in custody of the first two uniforms they happened to see.

Each of them searched out for the same thing, the sight of Greg. It was Wordy who noticed him first; "over there!" he alerted the others already walking over.

Sitting in an uncomfortable white chair in the far corner was a pale faced Greg, head bowed so they couldn't see his face, bloodied hands resting intertwined atop his head.

"Greg?" Ed said as they approached the man. Both question and concern lined in his voice.

Nothing happened, the room lost all its sound not even the clocks ticked. Then a broken voice came out from the bowed shaven head, "we nearly failed him."

"Boss what's going on?" Lew asked as he stepped closer only then seeing the extent of the blood covering Greg uniform.

_Spikes eyes were drifting around the room searching for something, for someone. _

"_Boss?" he whispered, "Boss?" the more he said the word the more pained his voice became. _

"_I'm here Spike," he said squeezing the scared man's hand, "I'm here, don't worry okay you're going to be okay."_

"_Sorry Boss," with those two simple words whispered from cracked and bloodied lips, a voice so detached from normal speech, and a final act of friendship with a squeezed hand two pained brown eyes closed. _

_A loud beep erupted in the small room. _

He didn't tell them how much tight Spike held his hand, how lose it became.

He didn't tell them how scared Spike looked as he disappeared behind two blue doors.

He didn't tell them how he collapsed into the seat he was sitting in folded his hands on his head and hadn't moved since.

"It took them until we got here but they got him back," he said standing, "the doctors are working on him now. If none of you mind, I'm going to step outside for a while. I um need some air."

He left before he saw the tension erase from the shoulders of his team mates. Walking out of the hospital he allowed the tears in his eyes to mingle with the rain.

The doctor arrived just as Greg came back in. They were the only ones left in the waiting room, the other families of hurt loved ones having left hours before, Jules had joined them in the time he had been away. Everyone had shed from their vests and where taking up various seats in the waiting room, apart from Lew who stood with his back against the wall not looking at anything but the floor at his feet.

Greg had just reached them when the dishevelled doctor arrived.

"Next of kin of Michelangelo Scarlatti?" the twenty-something doctor asked, his short urban hair sticking to his forehead.

"Here," Ed said walking towards him, "how is he?"

"Good evening. I'm Doctor Desmond O'Dea, I've been assigned to Mister Scarlatti case, and to answer your question; yes Mister Scarlatti in time will make a full recovery but at the moment he's in a deep sleep."

"No offense Doctor, but the only time I've ever heard someone refer to a person as being 'in a deep sleep' is when they're referring to a person being deceased," Sam said as he, along with the others, walked over to the doctor.

"My apologies, although it is not a slated technological term it is, perhaps, the only way I can describe your friends state," the doctor apologised motioning to the chair behind the team, "it may be best if you re-take your seats."

The team stayed standing.

"Okay. Mister Scarlatti sustained a GSW to the chest the bullet lodged itself in one of his right ribs. The good news is, the fact that the bullet wasn't a though and though is a miracle, the only reason he's survived this long is because of the angle the bullet lodged itself into his rib stopping any further damage it could have done. The bad news is, the angle the bullet lodged itself it gave us no other choice but to remove that section of the rib," he stopped when he saw the colour drain from their faces, "anyway I'm not really supposed to be telling you all this so I'll fast-forward to stuff I can tell you. Mister Scarlatti isn't in a coma, not the traditional type, but he's just in a very deep sleep. In professional terms I can't estimate how long he will be sleeping for; I can tell you for certain that he will awaken from it. His body just needs the time to recover the trauma it's gone though.

"Apart from the bullet wound he received minor tear to his spleen from repeated blows possibly by fists or from a rounded boot judging from the shapes of the bruises, a concussion that could account for his current state, a few lacerations some deep, one troubling one to the back of his neck that required stiches, we will be scanning his head in case of brain damage because of the depth of the wound, a part from that bruising that will be quite painful for a while. In recovery he'll need physical therapy to aid with the damage done to his ribs."

"Thank you doctor," Ed said taking in the news, "when will we be able to see him?"

"I'm afraid our hospital policy says no after hour visiting unless the patient is dying, over 80, or under 16," he reported with a sad smile on his face. He looked at the dejected looks on the teams faces at his words; his heart went out to them, "I'm sure that they'll change the policy to include police officers and their families." Pointing for them to follow him he turned and walked.

The group of friends followed the doctor, each mind creating its own image of what they'd find. Passing the pale walls with the leaf photographs, in various stages of life, at the end of a long hall was a lone wooden door. Glass windows were on either side of the door with brown curtains drawn for privacy. Three coloured light boxes above the door, a red one calling for assistance, a blue one to indicate that the patient was being treated by a doctor or nurse, and a yellow one for non-emergency assistance.

"The nurse's rounds begin in an hour and if they find you we're all in trouble," Doctor O'Dea said as he opened the door slowly, "just be sure you're gone by then."

The only light in the room was coming from the monitors around the bed.

It had been a full week since the original call out to the robbery. The team had been given the time off to recover from what happened, for the investigation into how Stuart managed to get into the truck was underway, and too see who, is anyone, was to blame. But first they had a missing to accomplish.

They had all been in and out of the hospital visiting Spike, whom had yet to awaken, at least twice a day and occasionally as a group. Lew pointed out to them all that he had seen everyone from the team, even Ed's and Wordy's families, visiting but had not seen Greg visiting their sleeping team mate. He had been to see Spike the most out of the team, he had even volunteered to transport Spike's parents (Spike's mother) to and fro the hospital and for errands while Spike was out of action, so it was no surprise that he would have noticed the leader's absence.

So they came up with a plan to both get Greg to visit Spike and for answers. Ed was to call on Greg and, by using whatever means necessary, get him to the hospital. As simple as that plan sounded, it was turning out to be tricky.

"Eddie, I've already sworn to you that I'll visit him, now will you please un-cuff me?" Greg asked holding his hands in the air as he followed Ed though the hallways of the hospital, trying to blank out the faces of the surprised passer-by's.

"There's no time like the present Greg," Ed replied trying to keep a straight face.

"Can I add that I'm here against my will?!"

"Well if you hadn't tried to trick me back at yours I wouldn't have had to cuff you," Ed replied releasing the smile he had been failing to hide, "beside I'd never pass the opportunity to see you in some bling."

Greg stayed silent as he looked stunned at the door wooden door with the two windows on each side and the three lights above it, they had reached Spikes room.

"Please Eddie, if you appreciate our friendship you'll let me go," he almost begged.

"Give me a good reason why you haven't visited your injured-," he almost spat the word out with the force it held, "team mate then I may."

Greg opened his mouth to retort but Ed gave him no chance to, "no I didn't think you did."

They both entered the room, Greg in front of Ed who closed the door behind them.

The team were in the room. Wordy stood by the window, Lew was by Spike's bed sitting in one of the two seats that belonged to the room, Jules occupied the other, and Sam was by the door acting as backup.

"What is this, an ultimatum?" Greg asked as he backed up.

"You can call it that," Jules replied stepping out of the chair, "you want to tell us why you're avoiding Spike?"

"Now you're teaming up against me?"

Ed guided a reluctant Greg to the now vacant chair un-cuffing his hands before moving away, "You know he's properly thinking he's done something to you." Ed spoke behind him, eyes on Spike.

Greg took the chance to look at the fallen tech. He was lying on the hospital bed; in the same position Greg had last seen him in when they had been brought to the room. The cream sheet was covering him to above his waist allowing the hospital gown he wore to be seen. He didn't look like the Spike he knew, he looked too much like a child's toy, too much like when he had found him in the back of that now hated truck. And the team wondered why he didn't want to visit the tech.

"I've been busy," at the look Lew gave him he changed his mind. He'd get the best results with the truth, "I was getting ready to visit a few days ago when I found the SIU investigation report into what happened. I've been in and out of that truck God knows how many times and I've always slammed the door shut. The one time I fail that, Spike is the one to pay!" he finished. His voice became flat and emotionless.

"What's going on Greg?" Ed asked sincere.

"The investigation reviled that, and I quote, 'because the door of the SRU truck was left slightly open, officer Scarlatti was unable to hear the Subject Stuart Gideon approach him,' it doesn't say that I was the last one to leave the truck before Spike was attacked," Greg yelled standing up and walking to the window, "it might as well have said, 'Sargent Parker pulled the trigger of the gun that almost killed officer Scarlatti'! I've replayed what happened that day so many times thinking of what we could have done differently, what I could have done differently!"

"Weren't your fault," Spikes flat voice said from the bed, eyes still closed. His head had moved towards the window, towards Greg, "could have been any one of us in the truck. Just my bad luck that it was me." He finished eyes slowly opening fully.

"Hay, buddy," Lew said voice slightly shocked, "how you feeling."

"Like I was shot," he joked but as he pushed himself up, with Lew's help, he saw the looks on his friend's faces, "too soon?"

"Bit too soon," Ed answered, "but I think I speak for everyone when I say I'm happy to hear one of your jokes."

"Sorry," Spike said sheepish.

"We got your little transmission. Quick thinking with the radio," Sam said. He still stood next to Ed by the door his posture had become more relaxed, his hands in his pockets, and his foot against the wall.

"Had to give you guys some help from the truck," Spike almost laughed, "couldn't let you think I was sleeping on the job."

"Well next time you're wanting to let us know we're your family, could ya write it on a postcard instead. Known of this getting yourself kidnapped to get a message across, got me buddy?" Wordy replied as he walked towards the bed, "Hate to leave the party so soon after you're waking, but I've got a promise to keep. The girls ordered me to let them know the moment Uncle Spike woke up and you know not to get on the wrong side of those three. Be prepared for strange drawings of yourself."

"I'll look forward to them," Spike replied as Wordy opened the door to leave.

"You scared us you know that," Jules informed him approaching the bed.

"Sorry," Spike apologised.

"Don't be. Just don't do it again," she half ordered pointing a finger inches from his face. She had to control her voice to try and stop it from quivering, "or there's going to be hell to pay Scarlatti."

"Mind if I speak with the Boss alone for a while," he asked tone becoming serious.

Each member complied, Jules gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before turning to leave, Lew patted his arm giving him a small smile, and Sam nodded at him as he followed the other two out.

Ed hanged back, "I'll go track down your doctor. I'm sure he'll like to know you're awake." Sharing one last glace at Greg, conveying with a look that he didn't say aloud, he left the room.

Greg stayed starring silently out of the window, arms folded across his chest starring out at the world as the time passed by.

After a while, as both men thought of what to say to the other, Spike looked up from his hands to stare at his Boss, "I've heard bits and pieces of everyone's voice, could swear I heard my dad's once, but I haven't heard yours Boss," his voice as flat and tired, "did I do something wrong?"

"No Spike, you didn't do anything wrong. It was me," he said still looking out of the window, "I didn't handle the situation the way I should have."

"How else could it have been handled?" Spike asked looking uncomfortable with the conversation.

"I should have been able to detach myself from the fact that it was you, someone I know, being held hostage but I wasn't able to. Which is the reason why half the stuff happened the way it did, if I had been able to do that then the tough decisions would have been made. The moment I saw the situation going sour I should have approved the decision to enter the truck, just like Ed had commented after the gunshot. I would have been able to see that Charlie letting the hostages out was a distraction, I wouldn't have taken my eyes of off the truck, and I wouldn't have allowed that bustards Tom talk…" Greg trailed off remembering what had followed after that mistake.

"Who was that guy?" Spike asked suddenly.

"Who, Tom?" Greg asked as he finally turned away from the window to look at Spike.

"When Stuart was on the phone with you the second time when he became agitated and I knew that it wasn't because of you," Spike replied trying to filter into his words what he was thinking, that Greg wasn't to blame for what was said.

"Old partner of Stuarts, from what Tom told us they were friend's turns out they weren't. I think Ed's working at trying to get him sacked for his actions," Greg replied a slightly smile on his face.

Spike thought about what he was about to ask. He wanted to know the answer but he also didn't want to offend anyone, "Boss, what's happened to Stuart?"

Greg looked at him puzzled, "he was apprehended, the last I heard they were trying to get him into a psychiatric hospital. His lawyer called me to ask about you, apparently Stuart was worried about you, I there's talk about you being a witness to his mental state at the time." Greg replied flatly.

"I hope they do. I know what he did was wrong, I know he's the reason I'm here but he wasn't all there. He was banana's to tell the truth," Spike joked.

Then silence settled in the room. Neither man knowing what else to say, one hoping he had gotten across to the other he wasn't to blame, the other thinking he was the reason for his friend's pain.

"You know the door was broken right?" Spike inputter tone serious.

"What do you mean?" Greg asked stilled by Spikes sudden revelation.

"The door to the truck, the latch is broken. I've sent a report in when I noticed it. Sometimes it closes normally other times it doesn't unless you close it holding the handle," Spike responded voice draining of its volume as he did.

"You know you should get some sleep, you're still healing," Greg said looking at the man whose eyes had already closed. When Spike opened his eyes in a flash he added, "I'll be here when you wake."

"Copy that," Spike mumbled relaxing more. "Who said they'd do my work at the next clean up?"

**-The End-**

**A/N: I hope you like it; it does make me fill better. I'm not happy with it, and I'm not sure I ever will be, that much but there is no other way I can change it without losing all the emotional contents. **

**A final THANK YOU to everyone who has left a review, added into favourites, and followed this story. You guys are seriously the best and have really made this writer happy. Your reviews have all been so encouraging and appreciated and some of the best I have ever gotten. I hope you all come back to see my forth coming story(ies so many flashpoint plot bunnies) because I've loved this little bond (I know I sound insane, I'm just a very emotional person). Thank You. **

**For the last time, Review, They Help.**


End file.
